


Kiss Bliss - a Changechildren side-story

by haruka



Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Prince of Tennis - Freeform, changechildren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruka/pseuds/haruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Momo wants to kiss Ryoma, but can't come up with a way to do it.</p><p>Written for kireny's request for Momo/Ryoma in this meme: http://harukafics.insanejournal.com/154700.html.  This is also a side story for my Changechildren series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Bliss - a Changechildren side-story

Kiss Bliss - a Changechildren side story (Prince of Tennis)

By Haruka (haruka@ymail.com)

\--

As far as Momoshiro Takeshi was concerned, stealing a kiss from Echizen Ryoma was more difficult than scoring a point off him in tennis.

They were boyfriends, that much was established. Ryoma, at least in private, didn't mind holding hands or sitting close together as they were now, while they did their homework at the kitchen table of the Changechildren mansion. But he didn't seem the type for impromptu kissing, and that was what was on Momo's mind right then. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Ryoma's large gold eyes scanned his quiz sheets and then shifted to his binder, where he made some notes, pausing to nibble thoughtfully on his pencil. Momo studied those lips on that pencil and felt his face get hot. He wanted to kiss them so much ….

"Mrrowr?"

Both boys looked up at Ryoma's cat, Karupin. He gave another loud, expectant meow.

"What's wrong, Karupin?" Ryoma asked as if the cat could tell him. Granted, Karupin could have told _Kaidoh_ his problem if he was there, and their teammate with the animal-communication power would understand. At that time, however, Kaidoh was out training with Inui.

"Mrrowr!" Karupin said again and began pawing at the refrigerator.

"Maybe he's hungry?" Momo speculated.

"No, he's been fed." Ryoma watched Karupin insistently paw again at the fridge and suddenly snapped his fingers. "I'll bet I know!" He got down on his hands and knees and peered under the fridge. "Yep, his favourite catnip mouse got knocked under there. It's way at the back, though. I don't think even the broom handle will fit under that small space to knock it closer, either." He sat up and rubbed the cat's head. "I'm sorry, Karupin. I'll buy you another one first time I'm out."

"Mrrowr," Karupin meowed mournfully.

Momo had an idea. "Now wait just a second here, wait a second," he said with a grin. "You forget who you've got here with you." He stood up from his chair and crouched down by the fridge, getting a firm grip underneath with his fingers. Slowly, he began to rise, lifting the entire appliance up with him.

Ryoma waited until there was enough space for him to lunge forward and retrieve the catnip mouse, and a couple of other toys besides. "Okay, Momo-senpai!"

Momo carefully crouched down again, lowering the fridge. He tried to keep as steady as possible to avoid tipping over any bottles or cartons inside. He set it down gently.

"Look at all this stuff! I think both Karupin and Atobe's dog have been losing toys under there for a while," Ryoma remarked while Karupin batted at the assorted items and finally claimed his catnip mouse from amongst them.

"Mrrowr!" he said, and padded off happily with the mouse dangling from between his teeth.

"You're welcome!" Momo called, although he could only guess at what the cat had said. He felt a tap on his arm and when he turned toward Ryoma, the younger boy rose up on his toes to kiss him on the lips.

"Thanks for helping Karupin, Momo-senpai." The little tennis prince smiled warmly.

Momo grinned and ran a hand through his hair bashfully. A kiss given voluntarily from the one he loved beat a stolen one any day.

\--

(2010)

Prince of Tennis belongs to Konomi Takeshi.

This fic is not to be re-posted.


End file.
